


The New Cousin

by Ely_Baby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/pseuds/Ely_Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auntie Ginny just had a baby girl, her cousins fangirl over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge 2015.
> 
> Beta-read by [torino10154](http://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/) and Alice Helena.

“Lemme see, lemme see!”

“Oooh!”

“She small!”

“She’s so cute.”

“She’s all wrinkly, like Grandma—”

“Fred!”

“But she is!”

“I think she’s pretty, she looks like a doll.”

“She’s so red, though…”

“Well, what did you expect? She was just pushed out by Auntie Ginny.”

“Teddy!”

“She—aww! She’s yawning!”

“You must be boring her, Vicky.”

“You’re boring her, Dom.”

“I’m not the one holding her!”

“Maybe she’s tired.”

“She’s slept for nine months.”

“Babies sleep all the time.”

“Wanna hold her!”

“James! Slowly, she’s delicate.”

“She’s adorable.”

“I like her.”

“Me too.”

“Yeah, not bad.”

“Shh now, she’s sleeping….”


End file.
